Telenovela Dunia Nyata
by timamiYIPPIE
Summary: Ootawara dengan santainya berjalan bertelanjang ria ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Lalu, dengan senyum terkembang, ia berkata pelan "Oooooh."


Ootawara dengan santainya berjalan bertelanjang ria ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Lalu, dengan senyum terkembang, ia berkata pelan "Oooooh."

**Telenovela Dunia Nyata**

**One-Shot**

"Ootawara! Celanamu kemana? Cepat kembali ke ruang ganti dan pakai celanamu! Nggak sopan tau jalan-jalan telanjang begitu!" Teriak Sakuraba dari jauh. Namun sebelum sebelum dapat berteriak lebih lama lagi, pemandangan yang dilihat Ootawara pun terlihat olehnya. Dan dengan senyum yang terkembang, hampir sama lebarnya dengan Ootawara, ia mengangguk mantap. 'Ah, masa SMA masa bahagia.' Batinnya.

Sementara itu, pemandangan yang mereka berdua lihat tidaklah menyadari bahwa mereka telah menjadi tontonan. Tak hanya oleh Ootawara dan Sakuraba saja, namun seluruh anggota _Oujou White Knights_ pun mengintip dari jauh dengan penasaran dan tawa geli.

"Shin-_san_?"

Shin menoleh ke arah Wakana dan tersenyum. "Wakana, hei." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini?"

"Baik, seperti biasa. Bagaimana harimu sejauh ini Wakana?"

"Oh, hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Tahu nggak, hari ini…"

Shin dan Wakana terus mengobrol dan tertawa riang bersama. Seluruh anggota tim dengan serempak tertawa ketika mereka menyaksikan upaya sia-sia Wakana untuk mengajarkan Shin bagaimana agar mereka bisa berkomunikasi lewat SMS.

"Shin! Ya ampun, kan aku sudah bilang hati-hati.." Ucap Wakana sambil menahan tawa. Shin memang keterlaluan gapteknya. Mending gaptek, ini sampai merusak semua barang elektronik segala.

"Maaf.. tapi entah kenapa semua teknologi baru membenciku kecuali alat-alat _fitness_.."

Kata-kata yang Shin ucapkan membuat seluruh anggota tim tertawa terbahak-baha. Bahkan, Ootawara menangis saking gelinya. Sakuraba berguling-guling memegangi perutnya yang keram karena tertawa. 'Shin, kau baru sadar ya?' Kira-kira itulah yang ada di benak setiap orang yang menonton Shin dan Wakana layaknya menonton sebuah drama Korea.

_Oujou White Knights_ menonton mereka dengan tenang ketika tiba-tiba Shin memeluk Wakana erat. Seluruh anggota tim pun menahan napas, menunggu adegan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Se.. Shin..?" Ucap Wakana pelan.

"Wakana, baumu enak sekali." Kata Shin sambil menanamkan kepalanya di bahu Wakana.

"Hehe, masa? Kalau begitu aku akan pakai parfum ini lebih sering." Ucap Wakana sambil tersenyum senang.

Shin menatap Wakana selama beberapa detik dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Wakana yang malu-malu. Seluruh anggota tim menonton dengan hati berdebar-debar.

"Oh Tuhan, panas! Panas! Ga kuat!" Kata Ikari sambil separuh menutup matanya. Malu melihat, tapi masih penasaran.

Ketika akhirnya bibir Shin mendarat di bibir Wakana, seruan "Oooooohhhhh" dari para anggota tim terdengar layaknya seruan paduan suara. Reaksi yang mereka tunjukkan betul-betul persis seperti saat mereka menonton film romantis di bioskop. Bedanya, kali ini pemeran utamanya adalah teman-teman mereka sendiri.

Takami menonton dengan tenang dengan senyum puas. Akhirnya Wakana mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Setelah semua curahan hati Wakana kepadanya, Takami tahu persis bahwa kecupan itu akan menjadi harta karus berharga dalam memori Wakana.

"Kawan-kawan." Kata Takami. "Ayo sudah-sudah. Tidak baik mengintip lama-lama. Biarkan mereka berdua menikmati waktu mereka. Oke?"

"Ya ya benar itu. Aku juga sudah tidak kuat. Jadi pingin punya pacar rasanya. Mending aku pulang saja." Kata Ikari disertai persetujuan teman-teman setimnya.

Takami melirik untuk yang terakhir kalinya kea rah Shin dan Wakana. Dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat Wakana memeluk Shin dengan senang dan wajah Shin yang berbinar. 'Selamat ya, Wakana.' Batin Takami dalam hati.

Tak satupun anggota tim memberi tahu mereka. Satu kesepakatan telah terbuat meskipun tak terucapkan. Tak satupun anggota tim boleh merusak memori Shin dan Wakana dengan membocorkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pada akhirnya, Shin dan Wakana melewati waktu bersama mereka tanpa mengetahui bahwa mereka telah dimata-matai. Dan mungkin, hal itu jauh lebih baik bagi semua pihak.

Fin.


End file.
